Sorrow River
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: C'est le soir de Noël et Fanny est seule, loin de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le quitter comme ça. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui reste, ce sont ses yeux pour pleurer une rivière de chagrin. Songfic sur "River" de Joni Mitchell.


_Disclaimer : le personnage dont vous ne connaîtrez l'identité qu'à la fin de cette fic appartient à JK Rowling ; les paroles de la chanson "River" sont de la grande Joni Mitchell._

**Sorrow River**

**(rivière de chagrin)**

Voilà un nouveau "péché de romantisme" que je viens de commettre… Éternelle sentimentale que je suis !

Ca m'est venu comme ça, dans un petit moment de déprime, comme cela m'arrive régulièrement lorsque j'écoute cette chanson. C'est ce qui est magique avec Joni Mitchell : une même chanson peut nous faire pleurer un jour, et nous redonner de l'espoir le lendemain…

"River" est ma chanson préférée, et de très loin. Ca risque de vous paraître un peu ringard, mais je n'y peux rien ! J'ai déjà parlé de cette chanson dans l'avant-dernier chapitre de "Parenthèse". Elle devait faire la musique de fond, mais elle était définitivement trop mélancolique pour ça… Donc je l'ai laissée de côté au profit de "Chelsea Morning" qui me semblait convenir parfaitement et que j'aime aussi beaucoup. Mais, à force d'écouter l'album "Blue" en boucle, je suis revenue à mes premières amours et j'ai écrit ce petit one-shot.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, il s'agit d'une jeune femme qui se morfond seule chez elle, le soir de Noël. Elle est partie après s'être disputée avec son fiancé, ce qu'elle regrette amèrement… Même si elle n'ose pas se l'avouer. Prenez les paris sur l'identité de son bien-aimé !

* * *

_**It's coming on Christmas**_

**_They're cutting down trees_**

**_They're putting up reindeers_**

**_And singing songs of joy and peace_**

**_Oh I wish I had a river_**

**_I could skate away on…_**

Rien ne ressemble à ce qu'il devrait être. Ce soir c'est Noël. Je devrais être avec ma famille, autour d'un feu de cheminée et d'une dinde aux marrons, à regarder les enfants ouvrir leurs paquets avec des visages radieux, à chanter des cantiques désuets, à admirer les flocons de neige descendre des cieux comme des anges blancs minuscule venus nous bénir… Je devrais être n'importe sauf ici…

_**But it don't snow here**_

**_It stays pretty green_**

**_I'm going to make a lot of money_**

**_Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene_**

**_Oh I wish I had a river_**

**_I could skate away on…_**

Le pire c'est que tout le monde ici semble avoir oublié que c'est Noël. Ou bien, c'est simplement parce que je suis complètement seule, que je ne connais personne susceptible de m'inviter passer les fêtes avec lui. Noël, c'est pour les gens qui s'aiment. Et moi, je n'ai plus personne à aimer… Je n'ai plus qu'un cœur inutile, usé d'avoir déjà trop aimé. Et trop souffert. Par ma faute, par ma seule et unique faute.

**_I wish I had a river so long_**

**_I would teach my feet to fly_**

**_Oh I wish I had a river_**

**_I could skate away on_**

**_I made my baby cry._**

Si seulement je pouvais voler, je partirais immédiatement d'ici et j'irais… Où ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller, plus aucun foyer pour me reposer, plus aucun parent pour m'accueillir, plus aucun amant pour me réconforter… Ma famille ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je suis partie. Ni pourquoi je reviens. Je ne veux pas gâcher leur bonheur. Quant à lui… Qui sait ce qu'il peut bien être en train de faire en ce moment. Il doit être avec ses élèves et ses collègues, dans un endroit où Noël signifie quelque chose.

**_He_****_ tried hard to help me_**

**_You_****_ know he put me at ease_**

**_And_****_ he loved me s_****_o naughty_**

**_Made me weak in the knees_**

**_Oh I wish I had a river_**

**_I could skate away on…_**

Pourtant je l'ai aimé. Je l'ai tellement aimé. Et je l'aime encore. Je ne devrais pas. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Il a… Il a tout ça, tout ce à quoi je ne comprendrais jamais rien, tout ce qui fait partie d'un univers auquel je n'appartiendrai jamais. Et pourtant je l'aime… Que dirait-il en me voyant ? Il trouverait sans doute une chose amusante, pour me remonter le moral, comme il sait si bien le faire. Il sourirait, cette lueur malicieuse scintillerait dans ses yeux. Il m'embrasserait et me ferait tout oublier. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Quand il est là je me sens si forte. Puis il doit s'en aller, on l'appelle pour je ne sais quelle mission dont il ne peut rien me dire, il disparaît sans que je sache si je dois m'inquiéter pour lui ou non. Et là, je me sens si faible. Comme s'il emportait une partie de mon cœur avec lui. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, mon cœur serait brisé et perdu à jamais. Comme maintenant…

**_I'm so hard to handle_**

**_I'm selfish and I'm sad_**

**_Now_****_ I've gone and lost the best baby_**

**_That_****_ I ever had_**

**_Oh I wish I had a river_**

**_I _****_could skate away on…_**

C'était la seule solution. Enfin, je crois. De toutes façons qu'aurions-nous fait ? Je ne connais rien à son monde et lui rien au mien. Il n'y avait sans doute rien à faire. Rien. C'est peut-être même mieux comme ça. Nous aurions peut-être encore plus souffert si nous avions attendu, si nous avions repoussé l'échéance en nous voilant la face avec un espoir infondé. Il fallait mettre un terme à ce rêve avant de se réveiller et de s'apercevoir à quel point le réveil était douloureux. Car c'était un rêve. Un rêve, rien de plus. Le plus merveilleux de tous les rêves. Et si réel. Mais c'est terminé, définitivement, irrémédiablement… Mais si je regrettais ce rêve, et ce ne serait pas raisonnable d'avoir des remords maintenant, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Je ne pourrais que me retourner et voir mes erreurs passées, sans pouvoir rien y changer.

**_I wish I had a river so long_**

**_I would teach my feet to fly_**

**_Oh I wish I had a river_**

**_I could skate away on_**

**_I made my baby say goodbye_**

Des regrets… Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Alors il est inutile de se morfondre. Mais les regrets sont comme les larmes : lorsqu'on commence à les remarquer, ils ont déjà envahi notre cœur, notre âme. Et puis, le quitter, partir comme ça, sans un mot, sans laisser d'adresse, était-ce raisonnable ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui me fait le plus mal : le fait de l'avoir quitté ou bien le fait qu'il n'ait pas essayé de me retenir ? Non, je suis stupide. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne sait même pas où je suis. Mais avec ses… "moyens spéciaux" il ne pourrait certainement pas me retrouver. Et puis il ne le souhaite peut-être pas…

**_It's coming on Christmas_**

**_They're cutting down trees_**

**_They're putting reindeers_**

**_Singing songs of joy and peace_**

**_I wish I had a river_**

**_I could skate away on…_**

Et je suis ici, seule, seule à en pleurer, à en oublier que c'est Noël et que tout le monde est censé être heureux ce soir-là. Est-il heureux, lui ? A quoi bon me mentir… Je l'aime. Je l'aime toujours. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Quoi que j'en dise, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me l'avouer : je l'aime et cet amour me consumera jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de mon cœur qu'un tas de cendres grises sans intérêt… En aurait-il pu être autrement ?

On frappe à la porte. Ce doit être des pauvres qui se demandent si la charité est plus généreuse en cette nuit de Noël.

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir. Je préfère encore rester seule. Je sais bien que c'est égoïste, qu'ils ne demandent rien que je ne puisse leur donner… Mais je ne pourrais supporter de voir personne sans fondre en larmes à nouveau. Et ça ne m'aiderait en rien…

On frappe encore. Ne partiront-ils donc jamais ? Mieux vaut se débarrasser d'eux tout de suite…

- Fanny…

**_I wish I had a river so long_**

J'ai du m'endormir et le rêve a recommencé…

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Il ne neige peut-être pas ici, mais il fait aussi froid que si c'était le cas.

- Tu ne m'aimais plus ?

Moi ? Ne plus t'aimer ? Ne vois-tu donc pas mes larmes ? Ne vois-tu pas mon cœur qui saigne des blessures que je me suis moi-même infligées ?

_**I would teach my feet to fly**_

- Fanny… Je n'en pouvais plus de me poser ces questions… C'est pour ça que je suis venu. J'ai besoin de savoir. Quelque soit ta réponse. Dis-le moi simplement.

Ses yeux sont si doux, si beaux malgré les larmes… Comment ai-je pu remplir ses yeux de larmes ? Est-ce vraiment moi qui ai fait tout ce mal ?

C'est Noël, nous devrions rire, nous amuser, nous aimer… Et au lieu de ça, nous sommes à des lieues de la joie, versant des larmes sans pouvoir nous arrêter…

Et c'est moi qui suis la cause de tout ce malheur ?

_**Oh I wish I had a river**_

- Réponds-moi, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie…

Je reste muette, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il fait froid. Il commence à pleuvoir, des cloches sonnent au loin. Je pourrais lui dire que je ne l'aime effectivement plus, que je suis désolée, que j'aurais aimé que cela se finisse autrement… Mais je pourrais aussi lui dire que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, qu'il est le seul, que je suis désolée de l'avoir fait souffrir inutilement, que je peux bien renoncer à tout pourvu qu'il m'aime…

- Ce n'est pas grave… mumure-t-il. Je crois que j'ai compris…

Sa voix est si grave, si triste… Non, tu ne peux pas avoir compris, je n'ai encore rien dit !

Il soupire imperceptiblement. Je sens son regard fixé sur moi. Je n'oserais sans doute pas lever les yeux et affronter cette douleur. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

J'ai froid et je voudrais être n'importe où ailleurs, loin de lui que j'aime tant et pourtant…

Les cloches ont sonné douze fois. C'est Noël, l'instant magique où tous les miracles s'accomplissent si on y croit vraiment.

Ce n'est pas de la pluie qui tombe, mais de la neige, d'infimes flocons d'une neige faible. Des anges novices, en quelque sorte. Mais des anges, malgré tout, qui peuvent bénir et accorder le bonheur à ceux qui les voient.

C'est Noël, c'est magique…

- Adieu, Frances. (1)

Magique… Ce mot m'a fait peur jusqu'à présent. Mais désormais il pourrait bien me sauver. Les anges blancs tourbillonnent de plus en vite autour de nous, tandis qu'il s'en va. Dans une minute, dans une seconde, il sera trop tard, il aura encore disparu et je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais.

C'est Noël, après tout…

- Attends !

_**I could skate away on…**_

J'ignore ce qui m'a donné la force de parler, mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il se soit arrêté et retourné. Qu'il me regarde. Que ses yeux brillent dans la nuit comme un phare. Je n'ai qu'à regarder ses yeux pour savoir quel chemin je dois suivre.

Courir vers lui, le rattraper, fendre la neige, les anges blancs qui dansent et m'encouragent. Des anges blancs comme lui.

- Albus, je t'aime…

* * *

(1) Au cas où vous vous demanderiez si j'ai fait une erreur de frappe... Fanny est le diminutif de Frances.

* * *

Voilà… (petite larme au coin de l'œil) C'est cette chanson, elle me fait toujours cet effet là ! Joni Mitchell est vraiment un ange…

Alors, qui avait deviné qui était me mystérieux amoureux ??? N'allez pas croire que je vais une fixation sur Dumbledore ! Au début je voulais prendre Snape (pour changer…) mais je trouvais qu'il ne collait pas vraiment à l'ambiance.

Et puis, je trouvais ça mignon, un petit Albus amoureux d'une Moldue. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pour information, je pense qu'il doit avoir entre trente et quarante ans dans cette histoire et Fanny est un peu plus jeune. Ce qui nous fait quand même remonter jusqu'aux années 1870 - 1880 !

J'espère avoir remué une petite flamme d'émotion dans vos cœurs…

A bientôt et **Joyeux Noël** !!

_**Thaele Ellia**_


End file.
